Break the Silence
by Nature9000
Summary: Over time Jade has come to observe the many red flags that surround the Vega family, but like her friends she remains silent. When Beck reveals the latest trouble he witnesses, she turns to Lane and Mr. Sikowitz for help. The two men encourage her to do the right thing, but will Jade break the silence and reach out before it's too late?


Break the Silence

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This story revolves around a mature subject, please read with an open mind. I intend a message with this as well, so as you read, enjoy it but also see the message.

* * *

-WHEN IS IT TIME TO ACT-

Jade West stepped into the office of the school counselor. She held her purse strap over her shoulder and slid her tongue across the inside of her lips. Lane was seated comfortably in his office recliner, gazing up to her.

In her right hand she clutched a pamphlet that was outside his door, one that caught her attention after her discussion with Beck the prior night. "Lane, I wanted to talk to you about a friend of mine…" It wasn't really a friend, but it wasn't her at the same time. Still, she was concerned about a few things.

"What seems to be the matter?" Jade held up a flyer that was clearly printed and copied from website. On it were documented the signs of abuse in neglect, but these were in children. Still, she was curious if the signs were the same in adolescents.

"These. Are they predominant in teenagers?" She extended the flyer to him and Lane studied it carefully.

"Yes. All of them can manifest themselves. Some aren't as noticeable as they would be in childhood. Though if you see someone with these signs, it doesn't necessarily indicate abuse." Jade sat on the couch in front of him and tucked her hair over her left ear.

Normally she wouldn't care for people to this extent, but she didn't like to see people who might be abused. She tucked her lower lip beneath her teeth and turned her eyes to the side. "What happens if I think someone might be?"

"You talk to somebody that can help."

She knew what emotional abuse looked like, she was one that acted as such to other people at one time. Abuse wasn't always physical, sometimes it was verbal.

Possible abuse included constant belittling, shaming and humiliating a child. Calling names and making negative comparisons to others-telling them they are 'no good', 'worthless', or a mistake.

Frequent yelling and bullying was a clear sign of emotional abuse. Ignoring was neglect. Limited physical contact-such as hugs and kisses also was considered abuse.

The signs were present in the person she was here to discuss with Lane. The depression and isolation as well as the constant attempts to get attention. "Last night Beck came home from a friend's place, and something happened with the person's father. He told me she said she was just going to drop out of school." Lane's eyebrows rose and his palms closed together.

"And this friend of yours? Have you noticed any other signs that seem to alarm you?"

According to the pamphlet, and other websites, some behavioral indicators of abuse were: Depression, poor impulse control, demanding constant attention and affection, and a lack of parental participation and interest.

Other indicators involved delinquency, use of alcohol and drugs, fatigue-such as falling asleep in class on a regular basis-taking or asking for food from classmates, frequent absences, self-destructive behavior, dropping out of school, unpredictable and a lack of trust in others as well as planning only for the moment.

While Tori didn't display any of these signs, her sister displayed several over the time she'd known the Vega's. Mr. and Mrs. Vega often ignored Trina, but they didn't mind showering Tori with affection.

There were a couple times she saw Trina asleep during lunch, and at least once Mr. Sikowitz sent her home for sleeping in class. She clearly went around trying to get attention; such action was the reason Beck and the guys went over to the Vega house the prior night.

Trina acted impulsively and when called out for it didn't act like she cared.

Jade removed her purse and took a shaky breath. "It kind of came to a head last night. Beck told me that with Andre and Robbie, he went over to teach her a lesson for telling people that 'the most popular guy in school' was dating her."

Lane curled a finger over his chin and narrowed his eyes. "When you say 'teach a lesson', what do you mean?"

"I don't feel comfortable saying." The guys pretended to fight over Trina, even restraining her at one point. "There was a time she called for her dad to help her. The boys brought out these puppets and told her father she was just being crazy."

"And?"

"He told her he hoped she moved far away." She took a deep breath and Lane's face contorted. "I wouldn't even think that wasn't abuse if it was the _only_ thing, but he's made derogatory statements to her before. Like when everyone was stranded in another country, he said they should just abandon her there."

"Jade, are you talking about one of the Vega girls?"

"I _said_ I don't want to name names!" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Lane began tapping a pencil on his knee and pulled his lips into his cheeks. "Can you just explain some things to me, please?"

"Yes, but Jade, if you suspect someone is being abused or neglected you need to speak up."

"Just-I don't know." She folded her hands in her lap and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I didn't really read a lot about it. Maybe you can tell me some information? Like effects and stuff?"

"Sure I can." Lane stood up and returned the flyer to her knees. "For one, the abused child might end up with severe rust issues and relationship issues. A parent is someone you're supposed to trust, to get your physical and emotional needs from, if you can't trust that person, it becomes difficult to know who you should trust."

"And how does that translate into relationships?" From what she knew, Trina didn't have easy relationships. People either stood her up and some relationships just didn't last. "My friend doesn't have it easy with relationships."

"I see. Well if they've never gotten their needs met by their parents it can be difficult to form relationships-and whoever they have a relationship with should be patient and understanding" She furrowed her brow and watched as Lane gestured with his hands while speaking.

"The difficulty comes from the fear of being controlled or abused, and it can lead to unhealthy relationships in adulthood because the person doesn't know what a good relationship is."

"She's seen Beck and myself. Couldn't we be models for her?"

"You could be, but how many times have you split up and gotten back together?"

"Oh…" Her heart sank and her hands closed up. "Um, I know I'm guilty of calling her unimportant…but if her parents make her feel that way too-"

He frowned and shut his eyes. "Then they might have been doing so in her childhood. You and your friends certainly aren't helping with that." She nodded and waited for him to explain further.

"The victim will develop core feelings of feeling worthless, or damaged." Lane sat down and furrowed his brow. "Jade, if you've been told over and over again as a child and growing that you are stupid, no good, and so on-you start to believe it. You develop those feelings of being worthless, and it's hard to overcome that."

"So? What happens?"

"Say you have low self-esteem, don't feel good enough at anything. When you're an adult, you might not see a reason to continue education, you might settle for a job that doesn't pay well because you don't think you're good enough for a better job."

"I see. I always thought abuse was only abuse if it were violent."

"Nope. Physical abuse is just one type." He clapped his hands together and laced his fingers. "As you can see, neglect and emotional abuse is just as damaging. Though it's harder to pinpoint, and as a result, people are less likely to get involved."

"The dad doesn't seem like a bad person. Isn't it bad people that abuse their children?"

Lane shook his head, much to her surprise. "Again that's another myth. It's easy to say only bad people are abusive, but it's not necessarily black and white. Many don't realize they are harming their child, while others have been victims themselves and don't realize any other way to be a parent. Sometimes they can be struggling with mental health issues or substance abuse problems."

"Such as?"

"Mr. Vega's a police officer, isn't he?" Jade frowned and turned her head away while Lane simply cocked a half smile. "While job stress isn't a justification, it can certainly cause him to become unattached, unaffectionate and it can cause him to treat his children with neglect and abuse."

"They seem like a good family though. Successful and-"

"That's another myth, Miss West. Please understand that abuse can cross all sorts of socioeconomic classes. A family with a picturesque image may be hiding layers of trauma and abuse behind those sparkly white smiles…"

"Is there any hope for her to have a normal life? Will she grow up to be abusive herself?"

"Not necessarily. While some children can grow up and repeat the cycle as adults, repeating what they experienced on a subconscious level, many survivors of abuse use that as a motivation to protect their own children. They grow up to become excellent parents."

Her heart skipped a note and her eyes brightened for a moment. Perhaps if she could help Trina somehow, she could get the girl out.

But she was afraid Trina might not want help. At the same time, Tori might get pissed if she did something to break up the family. She'd been scared to act for the longest time, but what Beck said to her the prior night was the straw that broke the camel's back for her.

She unfolded her arms and straightened her knee-length skirt. "Lane? When do you know the right time to act is?" Lane straightened his back, closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"From the moment you suspect abuse."

Trina wasn't yet eighteen, but Jade could tell the girl needed help. "Even when she turns eighteen, I don't know if she'll leave that house. It's a toxic environment…I mean, Beck said before they left last night, my friend sat down at the table and started crying. They apologized for what they did, but she said she didn't care. It might have been her father affected her more."

"That's possible. Her father is supposed to be the caregiver. The fact that he has been emotionally distant from his daughter is enough to cause serious emotional problems, and that has likely existed long before you and your friends entered her life."

"What can be done? She's almost an adult, what will reporting it do?"

"Someone close may be able to help her. Domestic violence does present itself in adulthood. While the police might not do much without the presence of physical abuse, they do check for signs of emotional abuse."

"She wants to drop out before she graduates. That's what she told Beck. Andre told her she wouldn't have anywhere to go if she did that and just left home, she said she didn't care if she had to live out on the streets. From what I've seen, her mom and sibling don't really help either."

Tori ignored Trina a lot, as did Holly. Trina really seemed to be on her own, and going into adulthood without anybody seemed like it might cause a lot of grief. "Talking to you means what?"

"She is still a minor. I'm a licensed counselor. If you report abuse to me, by law I have to report it."

"I don't know if there _is_ though."

"Suspicion is reason enough, and from what it sounds like…" The door opened and Sikowitz entered. He had a stern expression on his face and was holding a bag of painkillers.

"Look what I found in a student's backpack." He tossed the bag to Lane and crossed his arms. Jade squinted her eyes and looked to the sack, but Lane pulled it away from view. She did manage to see a name on the bottles, they belonged to Trina.

_"Why is she taking painkillers?" _They looked to be the same pills prescribed to her from the play incident that put her in the hospital-but that was so long ago that she shouldn't even be taking them anymore.

She closed her eyes and her head fell back against the couch. Lane looked up to Sikowitz and raised an eyebrow. "You found these in a student's backpack?" Sikowitz narrowed his eyes and pointed at the bag.

"Only after I caught her popping a few of them in the hallway. I'll need to speak with you after you're done with Miss West. I want to discuss this student." All medication was to be reported to the school nurse who was to approve of the medical need. If Trina had them, and Sikowitz was this upset, then that meant the nurse either didn't or wasn't able to prove a medical necessity.

Jade pulled her purse strap up over her shoulder and began to attempt to process. She wondered if she should tell Mr. Sikowitz what was going on; if there was any way he could help.

The only issue was he was an educator, and educators were not supposed to get personally involved in the lives of their students.

Her hands began to tremble and she slowly turned up her eyes at Lane. "Lane?" He glanced at her and curled his lips inward. "If I-If I say anything, will it come back to me? Can I be anonymous?" Lane's lips smacked as they opened and he nodded his head.

"Of course Jade. Anonymity is for both your protection and the protection of the person you suspect. Do you wish to report any abuse?" A swelling sensation grew in her throat as the painkillers burned into her eyes.

"N-No. Well yes, but I…I mean the signs are there, they have been since I've known them, but I'm just not _sure_."

It was Sikowitz who spoke next, kneeling in front of her and placing a strong hand to her shoulder. She looked into his calm eyes and sniffled for a moment. "Miss West. If you, for whatever reason, think someone you know is being abused in some way, would it be best to remain silent or would you want to help that person?"

"Couldn't I just talk to her dad? Couldn't I talk to her sister? See if it's actually there?"

"You could," Lane replied softly, "But someone that you suspect to be abusing someone else may not be honest with you. Many times they'll try to cover up what they've done, and other times they don't believe they've done anything wrong at all. Then you have other parents or siblings who see the abuse happen, they're afraid to speak out against the abuser for a variety of reasons-sometimes fearful that they'll be subject to the abuser's anger if they do. They will most likely not be honest with you either."

So talking to Tori wasn't a good idea, because there was a chance she would just deny that her father was doing anything wrong. Then talking to Holly would be detrimental because she might be part of the problem.

"What can be done to help my friend? It's not like she's young enough that going to the police or even the CPS is going to help her."

"That is not always true." Sikowitz stood up and crossed his arms. "Jade, there are many ways to help someone, even someone in their late teens or adulthood. There are hotline numbers you can call, there are shelters that provide aid and assistance for victims of abuse, and then sometimes you as an individual can be the best aid. Letting them know someone cares, and taking steps to helping them may save their life."

"You've taken a brave step just by coming here," Lane said. She smiled nervously and shrugged. "You do realize that you have painted a fairly clear picture of who it is, and whether or not you report it here…I have a legal duty to act if someone comes to me with abuse of a minor."

"She's almost eighteen."

"I understand that." Jade brought her hands to the side of her head and groaned. Lane shifted his eyes up to Sikowitz and his body sank with a sigh. "Okay, Jade look. Even if you tell Mr. Sikowitz, he has a legal responsibility as an educator. Do you know why we are required to act? Because we do so for the better of the victim."

"I'm just scared of getting involved and tearing apart a family."

Lane crossed his legs and eyed her for several minutes. He moved his head to the right and hummed for a second. "That's a common fear. If you act, you may save a life that could be destroyed if you don't act. Therein lies the problem."

Sikowitz unfolded his arms and looked towards the bag of painkillers. His chest expanded and his shoulders fell. "Jade, sometimes it's like ripping off a bandaid. The person you're helping may not act favorably at first, but they will thank you in the end…I don't advise ignoring the problem."

"Is your friend likely to leave the home when she turns eighteen?"

She shook her head and shrugged her arms. Trina had no job, she had nowhere to go, and if she dropped out of school she was almost certain Trina would be homeless.

Then, if the girl truly had begun abusing painkillers, Jade knew things were only going to get worse.

She turned her head and looked back, crossing her arms in the process. "Then what do I do? How can I help her?" Sikowitz scratched his scruffy beard and paced to the right.

"My sister's family runs a temporary live-in shelter. It used to be a small hotel, she bought it and renovated it to house victims of domestic violence, abuse, and runaways. At the very least, you may be able to help your friend by sending her there."

"How will that help?"

"A shelter is capable of providing assistance and sometimes medical care while helping a victim get back on solid ground. Taking your friend there may be the first step to recovery."

"What will reporting do?" She looked at Lane and watched the man grab a second brochure from a wall holder. This had a series of numbers on it.

"It will mean your friend's family will be investigated. It won't come back around to you, but it also means your friend will get help. It will mean she doesn't have to go through this alone, and she will have a support system."

"Okay…" She looked up at Sikowitz and rose to her feet. "And your sister's family?"

"My sister and her son are very capable of providing a support system for all who go to their shelter. I also go there from time to time, to help lend aid and even education."

This was a sign that meant Trina would have someone she knew and recognized as a fallback. "I don't want her to be homeless…"

"She won't be." She sat back down and Sikowitz sat beside her. He pat her back and spoke with a calm, quiet voice. "Listen Miss West, the people at a shelter will do everything they can to help a person. They are a temporary place for someone to go to be safe while getting back on their feet. They're there to house your friend as she looks for someone to give emotional support and help."

"What if there isn't anyone?"

"Then her friends will be that link." He gave her a knowing look and she took a slow, deep breath. In her mind she pictured the scene unfolding that Beck discussed with her.

She could see David standing before them, telling his daughter in not so many words that he didn't want her around. He could see her sitting at the kitchen table with silent tears streaming down her face, blowing up when Beck and the guys approached her to apologize.

As Jade looked at the bag of painkillers, she pictured Trina with her back against the wall; hands trembling as she uncapped and loaded the pills into the palm of her hand. She could visualize the girl trying to hide them by tossing them in her bookbag as Sikowitz approached her.

As she thought more about what was going on, she remembered hearing Tori say something else about Trina. It happened earlier in the week when Trina swung by and stole some food off Tori's plate at lunch.

Most of them thought she was being obnoxious, but Tori explained that Trina was eating less and less at home. Depression often affected dietary habits. Jade pressed her lips together and brushed her hands along her forehead and down her face.

"Is there a counselor at a shelter?"

"Yes."

"She might need one. She might need some medical help for depression, someone to help her with her nutrition since her eating habits are declining I think."

"My sister is a licensed counselor and her son is studying health and fitness, he is a certified nutritionist at this point." Jade was almost certain Trina had some relatives that could help, but the girl might be afraid to contact them.

When someone is trapped in a toxic environment, they may fear retaliation from their abusers if they try to reach out. So it becomes necessary sometimes for outside help to be the one to reach out for them.

"I don't know if her dad is a bad guy, but I think he needs a lot of help…" She knew this family could get help, but help seemed like it would have to come outside. Lane and Sikowitz were right, she couldn't ignore it anymore, this was the time to act.

"Trina." The name fell from her lips like a breath of air, easy flowing as a leaf in the wind. Lane and Sikowitz leaned upright and exchanged a glance. Her eyes flickered up from the ground. "Trina Vega."

Her heart burst inside her chest and her hands tightened into white knuckled balls. "Beck said she's thinking about dropping out of school, thinking about running away. For the time we've known that family…her parents have ignored her, her father has suggested abandonment, told her things that would make someone feel unwanted. Her mom is all but present in her life, and Tori just allows it-I don't understand it."

"Remember that she's inside that home." Jade looked at Sikowitz with a frown. Tears welled up in her eyes and her left foot began to tap the floor. "She very likely knows her parents ignore Trina-maybe even herself too."

"No, they treat her well." For whatever reason, both Holly and David treated Tori like the favorite. She never saw them treat Tori negatively and were always there to support her at concerts and other events.

"Well, it isn't uncommon for parents to sometimes show favoritism of one child over another. In such a case, they may neglect the other child."

"You're doing the right thing here," Lane responded calmly. She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. The next move weighed heavily on her brain, yet she could see the right move as clear as day.

Trina's situation could not be ignored.

The following day Jade, Beck, Cat and Andre led a reluctant and nervous girl into the woman's shelter run by Sikowitz's sister. Standing beside the short woman was Mr. Sikowitz and her son.

The woman smiled pleasantly at Trina, who started to relax upon making eye contact with her. "Why are you doing this?" Trina asked while looking suspiciously at Jade. "What's in it for you?" Jade breathed in and shook her head.

"Nothing. I want to help you." She placed her hand on Trina's shoulder and rubbed it. "We don't want you to give up, we don't want you to feel like no one cares for you."

"We're happy to have you," Sharon said as she approached the girl. "We will do whatever it takes to help you." Trina smiled vaguely and ran her finger across her eyelids. "Do you have anybody that you'd like for us to contact?"

"My Aunt and Uncle…" Trina bowed her head and Jade watched the girl's shoulders rise and fall. "I wanted to call them for a while, but Dad would probably tell them nothing was wrong and there was no reason to worry about anything."

"You'll be safe here," Jade remarked, "You can call your aunt and uncle here or let the shelter contact them." If it was possible for her aunt and uncle to take her in, then it would be best. "And Trina? We're here for you too, okay?" Trina blew out heavily and looked at the three people standing before them. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'll try."

Cat walked up alongside the girl and took her by the hand. "Trina, the boys told us you said you wanted to drop out of school." Trina's eyes enlarged and she opened her mouth to speak, but Cat prevented that. "We don't think that's a good idea."

"It's my decision."

"Well, for your own good, we're not going to let that happen." Trina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Cat brushed her hand along Trina's upper arm and tilted her head. "Please try. If anything, for your future?"

"What future. It's hopeless. I'm not going to be great at anything. The best job I'll ever get is at a goddamn burger joint probably."

"You're right," Sikowitz barked. Trina stiffened and everyone looked to Sikowitz. "If you drop out of high school now, months away from graduation, the best job you're going to get will be flipping burgers." Trina's eyebrows closed together and her hands started to close.

The man approached her front and set his hands on her shoulders. The gesture drew her gaze up to his, and Jade heard her mutter something about having no talent. "Trina, I've seen you through school. You're a smart girl, and surely there is something you're talented at."

"What about martial arts?" Andre suggested quickly. Trina turned her head to him and pulled her lips back into her cheeks. "Hey, remember that time?" He laughed openly and smacked Beck's arm. "She kicked our ass man. You, me, Robbie…" Trina let out a faint chuckle and her eyes seemed to light up with the memory. "You remember that, right Trina?"

"You guys _were_ weak." A faint smile grew on her face and she ran her hands across her puffy face once more. "I mean, you let a five foot two girl weighing a hundred and thirty pounds throttle you."

"She's right." Beck grinned. "She took us down." Beck circled her and started to scratch his chin. "I mean hell, who knew someone so small could pack such a punch."

Andre nodded in agreement and curled his lips into a smile. "I've dated a lot of beautiful women, but I've never seen up close a beautiful woman so fierce." Trina raised an eyebrow and unfolded her arms.

"You guys are the same people that once said I didn't have any talents."

"We were wrong." Andre shrugged and shook his head. "Trina, just because you don't sing or act well doesn't mean you don't have talents elsewhere."

"Acting and singing are learned skills anyway," Sikowitz said while brushing off his shoulder. "Nobody starts out just naturally talented at something, they learn it. You find something you enjoy, you practice it, you become proficient…"

"She's a good event planner too," Cat suggested. "She once planned a birthday party for her dad."

Trina rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "A lot of good that did. All he did was cut a slice of birthday cake, joked about it being potentially poisoned, then went off to his bedroom. All that planning was for nothing."

Beck snapped his fingers and called out to the group. "You know another thing?" They looked over and Trina's muscles appeared to loosen. "I've seen you at the local shooting range my uncle works at on occasion. You have fantastic aim."

"If you can't find something you're good at, we'd be surprised."

Trina bowed her head and swept her hair over her ear. Sikowitz cleared his throat and pat his nephew on the back. "Trina, my nephew here is pretty good at karate. Maybe the two of you can practice together." Trina raised her head and her eyebrows lifted up. "Whatever you do, please don't give up on yourself. Try. Be strong, but lean on your friends and those willing to support you through this."

She inhaled and closed her eyes. "Okay." Her response fell shakily from her lips and her hands relaxed further. "I'll try."

They were the words Jade wanted to hear. She could feel the relief in the air, surrounding everyone that was trying to make the girl feel better about the outcome.

Over the course of the following weeks, Trina seemed to gradually improve at the shelter while waiting for her Aunt and Uncle to set up their house to take her in. Jade and the others checked up on her frequently, offering a shoulder for her to cry on and a hand to hold.

Tori was angry with them when she found out they were the ones that took Trina to the shelter, and they were the ones responsible for Trina's decision to contact her family.

Inevitably she understood that it was for the best and she started to visit Trina at the shelter as well, doing whatever she could to ensure her sister's comfort.

Unfortunately, David continued to insist his behavior wasn't a problem, going so far as to try and convince his brother and sister-in-law that Trina didn't need their help and their getting involved wouldn't do anything for her.

Jade disagreed. She felt like Trina was on the path to a better life. She felt like she'd made the right decision in reporting and helping Trina out of a toxic environment.

The day that her aunt and uncle arrived at the shelter, Trina's eyes lit up with a light that Jade never before saw in the girl. She was embraced by her relatives, and then the last thing Jade heard before she left with them was a resounding "Thank you".

With a smile, Jade watched their vehicle depart, and it dawned on her that now this girl could start to piece together the pieces of her life. It was a feeling that she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Emotional abuse and neglect is a very real and serious problem that can cause depression and suicidal thoughts, among other problems that can follow a person into adulthood if it is left alone. If you know anyone that you feel is being abused or neglected at home, please be there for them as a friend and don't hesitate to go to someone you trust for help. A guidance counselor, a police officer, or even a teacher. They will know what to do. Don't wait for a situation to spiral out of control, and if you are afraid they will resent you, think what would be best and reach out. They may thank you in the end.


End file.
